


Nuestras historias

by Sakura23



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura23/pseuds/Sakura23
Summary: Serie de historias cortas, principalmente +18 basada en la serie The Flash/Arrow/Legends of tomorrowHarry x CiscoOliver x FelicityBarry x IrisMick x Lucía (Oc)Rene x Curtis





	1. Preocupaciones

El gran Harrison "Harry" Wells de tierra dos era al igual que el todos los Wells, alguien con una autoestima muy alta y en muchos casos un arrogante que se consideraba mejor que el resto, aunque su ego había disminuido un poco los últimos años, sobre todo desde que conoció a sus amigos y al amor de su vida. Desde que Harry conoció a Cisco Ramón, su vida dio un vuelco para mejor, aunque él jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, y ahora casi tres meses después del gran conflicto mágico que casi acaba con el multiverso y con la vida de su novio, las cosas estaban yendo mejor. Harry se había quedado a vivir de manera indefinida en tierra 1 (al menos hasta que Cisco dijera lo contrario) Sherlocking por fin se había marchado dejándolos en paz, aunque el resto del equipo Flash le habían dicho que podría venir cuando quisiera ya que era parte de la familia y para molestia de Harry, él tuvo que aceptar si no quería ganarse una buena bronca de su latino. En cualquier caso las cosas parecían ir bien e incluso gracias al comunicador que tanto él como Cisco habían creado podía comunicarse con Jessie todos los días, si las cosas parecían ir bien para el gran Harrison Wells que estaba feliz y casi sin ninguna preocupación y si es "casi" la palabra porque aunque Harry tenía un gran ego y autoestima y no había nada que lo derribara, en la cuestión de su relación con Cisco se sentía muy angustiado y perdido.  
No era que se sintiera menos que las novias anteriores de Cisco, por favor él sabía que les daba mil vueltas a esas mujeres que no supieron valorar lo maravilloso que era el ingeniero, el problema no radicaba en las mujeres sino en su doble de ese mundo, o más concretamente en Eobard Thawne. Harry sabía que él y Cisco habían tenido una "relación" que más que nada consistía en puro sexo, pero Cisco se enamoró de él y el muy cabrón solo lo utilizo para al final romperle el corazón tanto literal como metafóricamente.

Harry sabia lo mucho que había sufrió Cisco, lo mucho que tardo en volver a confiar en alguien y en amar y mucho más a él que prácticamente era el doble del tipo que fingió ser y al que Cisco amo tan profundamente. Y ahí estaba de nuevo el problema, Harry no tenía duda alguna de que Cisco lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro pero la pregunta era ¿lo amaba a él por ser él? O ¿Lo amaba porque era exactamente igual que su antiguo amante?

Harry no podía evitar sentirse intimidado ante aquellos pensamientos negativos que inundaban su mente, sabía que Eobard había pasado mucho más tiempo con Cisco que él, sabía que había sido su primer amor y Harry no sabía cómo competir con eso. También tenía otro tipo de miedos como que Cisco llamara a Eobard no a él cuando hacían el amor, cosa que gracias a dios no hacía, y después estaban sus pesadillas en las que Cisco le dejaba por Eobard o por cualquier otro Wells de algún otro mundo que era mejor que él. Si Harry pudiera considerarse el mejor en muchas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de su relación con Cisco tenía muchos miedos e inseguridades.

Y era precisamente por sus miedo e inseguridades que le habían hecho alejarse de su novio esa última semana, enfocándose en su trabajo, procuraba no hablar con Cisco al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, tampoco le miraba y mucho menos lo tocaba porque sabía que si lo hacía caería ante él y no podía hacerlo hasta que no supiera que pasaba entre ellos, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería que volviera a comportarse como el mismo Harrison Wells que era cuando lo conoció, el frío y distante Harry que no quería para nada a Cisco más que utilizarlo como herramienta para salvar a su hija, pero por suerte o desgracia Cisco nunca cumplía sus expectativas.

Harry estaba en su taller privado arreglando un motor para una nueva arma que estaba creando, era muy tarde y solo quedaba él en los laboratorios o al menos eso creía, no se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba allí hasta que escucho la voz de Cisco haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Cisco seriamente como pocas veces le había visto, eso junto con aquellas palabras hizo que algo dentro de él se revolviera y sus pensamientos sobre que él había encontrado alguien mejor y que le dejaba finalmente atacaron su mente, pero como buen cabezota que era no se iba a rendir sin luchar.

-Ahora estoy muy ocupado Cisco, será mañana-dijo secamente mientras volvía a su trabajo, pero la cálida mano de Cisco sobre la suya deteniéndolo por completo.

-Sera ahora Harrison Wells-afirmo Cisco y Harry supo en ese momento que definitivamente el latino estaba furioso con él porque jamás de los jamases le había llamado por su nombre completo hasta ahora.

-De acuerdo-Harry intentado parecer calmado giro por completo su silla y se cruzó de brazos para mirar directamente a Cisco a los ojos y poner su mejor cara de póker para cuando él lo despachara como la basura que era- ¿Qué quieres?

Ahora el turno de Cisco de ponerse nervioso y toda la seriedad que mostró en un principio se desvaneció poco a poco mientras empezaba a bajar su cabeza y sus ojos vagaba por toda la habitación como buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir aquellos, durante los siguientes segundo ninguno dijo nada, pero Harry no era un hombre paciente y mucho menos cuando le iban a romper el corazón, así que desesperado se iba a disponer a hablar cuando el otro se adelantó.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme? -pregunto Cisco de repente sorprendiendo al científico mayor.

\- ¿Qué?

-Vas a dejarme-afirmo esta vez el otro mientras le miraba y podía sentir como su vista se empezaba a poner borrosa por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir pero que no permitiría-y no entiendo que he hecho para que quieras dejarme porque me estoy esforzando mucho para ser un gran novio, así que no lo entiendo Harry, dime que he hecho mal para que hayas dejado de amarme ¿Acaso me amaste alguna vez? O acaso-Cisco hizo una pausa para tomar aire- ¿hay otra persona? -preguntó sintiendo como su voz se entrecortaba mientras se maldecía internamente, odiaba llorar y más delante de Harry, pero tenía que soltar todo aquello o acabaría comiéndole por dentro.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! -exclamo Harry levantándose de un salto de su silla para acercarse a Cisco y poner sus manos sobre los hombros del más bajo- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? No voy a dejarte, no hay otra persona Cisco y nunca ¿me oyes? Nunca dejare de amarte-Harry no era de los que expresaban sus sentimientos abiertamente pero su niño estaba pensando cosas estúpidas y no quería que se atreviera a pensar así jamás.

-Entonces...-empezó a hablar el otro sin apartar su mirada de la de él- ¿Por qué me has estado evitando? ¿Por qué no quieres verme o hablar conmigo o tocarme? Cada vez que me acerco a ti me apartas como si fuera un apastado, te comportas peor que cuando nos conocimos Harry y no entiendo porque y eso me duele.

Harry bajo sus manos lentamente de los hombros de Cisco pasando por sus brazos mientras escuchaba sus palabras, dándose cuenta de que había sido un verdadero idiota que se había centrado más en sus sentimientos que en los de su pareja y que a causa de su egoísmo esto le había causado más daño.

-Yo...yo no quería que te sintieras así Cisco...es que...-Harry se aportó de él mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, no se le daba bien expresar sus sentimientos.

-Es que, que Harry-insistió Cisco desde su lugar, pero sin perderse ni un solo movimientos que el mayor hacía.

-Es que tengo demasiadas inseguridades y quería apartarme para pensar bien en como deshacerme de ellos.

\- ¿Tú tienes inseguridades? -pregunto Cisco en un tono burlón sin malicia que solo utilizaba con él y que hizo que Harry sacara una leve una sonrisa-el gran Harrison Wells tiene es inseguro, vaya esto es digno de un gran titular y ¿de qué se supone exactamente?

-De que solo sea un sustituto del Wells de tu tierra, de que acabes encontrando a otro, probablemente a otro Wells que sea mejor que yo y que te llene y te haga feliz como te mereces, tanto a nivel intelectual como sentimental y espiritual-Harry nunca supo cómo pudo decir todo aquello, como pudo soltar todo lo que tenía dentro de una sola vez, pero lo hizo e inmediatamente se acordó de las palabras que le dijo la prima de Cisco, Lucía, aquella vez

"cuando se trata de sentimientos, lo mejor es decirlo todo, soltarlo, porque si te lo callas eso solo provocara que esos mismos sentimientos se carcoman por dentro y solo diciéndoselo a la persona adecuada podrás sentirte liberado"

Harry pensó que, como siempre que se trataba de sentimientos, la joven tenía razón y ahora se sentía mucho mejor, aunque era le preocupaba más el moreno quien le miraba como si acabara de decir que la tierra era plana.

\- ¿Qué? -fue lo primero que dijo Cisco luego de procesar la información que acababa de escuchar- ¿¡Como puedes si quiera pensar eso!?-le grito furioso mientras se acercaba a él.

-Saliste con Eobard-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Y por eso crees que solo te estoy sustituyendo? Ni si quiera salí con él ¡Solo fue sexo!

-Te enamoraste de él.

-Si bueno todos cometemos errores.

-Él fue tu primer amor-susurró Harry con rabia, ya le cabreaba pensar que Cisco hubiera estado con otros antes que él y el solo pensar que se hubiera enamorado de ese hijo de puta le cabreaba y dolía aún más.

\- ¡Eres un verdadero idiota! -grito Cisco haciendo que el otro saliera de sus pensamiento, aun mas cuando el más bajito le tomo del cuello de la camisa y estampo sus labios contra los de él en un beso pasional y demandante que Harry no tardo en corresponder.

Envolviendo la cintura con sus brazos Harry atrajo más a Cisco hacia su cuerpo y aunque su parte racional le decía que parara que eso no estaba bien cuando estaban en medio de una conversación tan importante, Harry no le escucho, extrañaba demasiado los labios de Cisco como para prestar atención a otra cosa y se concentró en entrar en la boca de su ingeniero mientras empezaba una guerra de lenguas para ver quien ganaba.

De repente Cisco se había separado tan abruptamente como le había besado y mientras ambos intentaban controlar sus respiraciones el latino hablo.

-Escúchame bien Harry Wells porque solo lo diré una vez-Cisco le miro directamente a los ojos-no te estoy sustituyendo por nadie, ni voy a dejarte por otro Wells, ni ahora ni nunca, me enamore de ti Harry porque eres tú, por tus sarcasmos, por tu falta de tacto, tu gran inteligencia y ego y tus bromas de mal gusto. Todo tú me enamoraste y jamás pensé en ningún otro cuando estaba contigo JAMAS y para que te quede claro el otro Wells no fue mi primer amor, eres tú, tú eres mi primer y único amor y el único que me puede llenar y hacer feliz. Así que como se te ocurra volver a decir otra estupidez de esas te juro por dios que voy a vibrar tu trasero hasta alguna tierra desierta y te dejare ahí ¿entendido?

Ahora fue el turno de Harry en procesar toda la información que había oído y casi inmediatamente después sonrió como un bobo enamorado antes de besar dulcemente los labios de Cisco repetidamente, mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-No...me...has...respondido-dijo entre los besos Cisco, aunque parecía que su mal humor había desaparecido por completo.

-Entendido, no volveré a dudar de ti-respondió el mayor antes de volver a besarle, dios no sabía cómo había podido aguantar toda una semana sin él, parecía que había sido siglos.

Ambos hombres estuvieron besándose lenta y dulcemente mientras se daban caricias por encima de la ropa, pero eso no era suficiente para ambos que habían estado toda una semana de abstinencia completa sin ni si quiera besos o caricias, cuando normalmente su vida sexual era muy activa. Poco a poco los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta que de nuevo estaban devorándose mutuamente, mientras que sus manos ya empezaban a recorrer el cuerpo del contrario por debajo de la ropa.

Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, pero no duraron mucho antes de que Cisco empezara a morder y besar el cuello del más alto.

-Cisco...espera...-jadeaba Harry mientras tomaba los hombros del más joven para separarlo de él

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres? -pregunto Cisco sin entender a lo que Harry rio levemente y se acercó al oído del menor.

-Créeme ahora mismo no deseo más que empotrarte contra esa pared y meterte mi polla tan duro y profundo dentro de ti que solo se escuche tú voz gritando mi nombre por todo el laboratorio-el susurro de Harry hizo que Cisco sintiera un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo y un leve gemido saliera de sus labios, Harry cambiaba completamente cuando se trataba del sexo, si normalmente él era un tipo serio, frio y educado, en la cama, se volvía pasional y le hablaba de esa forma tan burda, oscura y sucia que a Cisco le excitaba de sobremanera.

Harry con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se separó de su chico, observando con deleite como su pequeño le miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados por los besos y los ojos nublados por el deseo y el científico tuvo que volver a controlarse de nuevo para no tomarlo allí mismo.

-Pero, creo que lo mejor será que esperamos a llegar a casa, no sería bueno hacerlo aquí-dijo mientras se alejaba para tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

Cisco por su parte se cruzó de brazos, era cierto que era mejor hacerlo en una cama, pero tampoco le disgustaba hacerlo allí mismo y tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía, de repente una loca idea paso por su mente, sabía que era algo descabellado y que posiblemente Harry lo matara, pero joder estaba muy caliente y valía la pena intentarlo.

-Si tienes razón, será mejor ir a casa-empezó a decir tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta, pero antes salir se paró-supongo que en eso tampoco te pareces al otro Wells, el nunca esperaba para follarme-soltó mientras miraba de reojo como Harry para de recoger y sonrió levemente al ver que sus hombros se ponían rígidos.

-Sí, recuerdo como en una ocasión, mientras construíamos el acelerador de partículas, nos tuvimos que quedar todo el fin de semana solos en el laboratorio je, lo hicimos en todos lados, incluso aquí-recordó el joven y no mentía el falso Wells tenía un gran libido y lo demostró incluso cuando estaba en silla de ruedas.

-En fin, nos vamos a ca...-Cisco iba a seguir hablando cuando sintió que alguien le giraba y le empujaba contra la pared para que después sus labios fueran callados por otros ajenos en un beso posesivo y demandante que no tardo en corresponder hasta que cortaron el beso y Cisco vio como Harry le miraba enfadado y con los oscurecidos por el placer.

\- ¿Intentas provocarme Ramón?

-No sé de qué me hablas Harry-sonrió el otro.

-Yo creo que si-susurro Harry mientras una de sus manos se metía por debajo de la ropa de Cisco y empezaba a acariciar su cuerpo de abajo a arriba lentamente mientras sentía al otro estremecerse por su toque-Quieres ponerme celoso para que así pierda la poca paciencia y cordura que me queda-Harry descendió sus labios para empezar a besar y lamer lentamente el cuello del chico, justo donde sabía que le gustaba.

-Y ¿Funciona? -pregunto entre suspiros mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pared y la movía hacia un lado para que el otro tuviera más acceso a su cuello.

-¿De verdad lo hicisteis aquí, y en todo el laboratorio?-el susurro de Harry sonó amortiguado por el cuello de Cisco pero aun así, el moreno lo escucho a la perfección como también el tono triste que uso para preguntarlo, haciendo que se sintiera muy mal por haberle contado aquello y más cuando hacía solo unos minutos acababa de confesarle que se sentía inseguro por culpa del falso Wells, Cisco estuvo a punto de mentirle y decirlo que no, pero conocía a Harry casi también como a sí mismo y sabía que le pillaría enseguida la mentira.

-Si-respondió antes de gritar de dolor, Harry le había mordido el cuello- ¿¡Porque has...!?-empezó a preguntar cuando Harry se separó de él, pero se cayó al ver aquellos ojos oscuros y esa sonrisa ladina.

-Eres mío-dijo mientras le volvía a pegar en la pared-y me encargare personalmente de que todo este laboratorio separa que lo eres, empezando ahora-y volvió a besarle otra vez y Cisco supo que había despertado a una autentica bestia y que no le importaba ser devorado por ella.


	2. Preocupaciones

Lucia caminaba por los pasillos de la Waverider intentando hacer el mínimo ruido ya que todos estaban dormidos, pero con el cabreo que tenía no resultaba muy efectivo, aunque tenía suerte de que la nave fuera grande. El motivo por el cual la joven estaba tan enfadada era que ya habian pasado cuatro meses desde que empezó a salir con Mick y se unió oficialmente al equipo de las legendas, la verdad es que Mick había resultado ser un novio maravilloso, para sorpresa de todos, siendo sincera seguía siendo el mismo hombre malhumorado, que le gustaba hacer el vago, el caos y beber cerveza, y siendo el mismo cabeza hueca que actuaba primero y pensaba después y que tenía que ocultar a todos que en realidad si tenía un buen corazón.

La verdad es que ella no le molestaba, se había enamorado de ese Mick y no lo cambiaría por nada, aunque si era cierto que Mick había cambiado un poco pero eso solo se lo mostraba a ella, el hombre amante del fuego, era cariñoso con ella, se preocupaba por su bienestar y siempre la mantenía vigilada en las misiones incluso cuando creía que no lo notaba, además cada vez que estaban solos y se besaban o la acariciaba procuraba ser lo más suave posible con ella. Si, Mick era un perfecto caballero cuando estaba con ella y eso era justo lo que le cabreaba tanto a la morena.

Ya hacía cuatro meses y no habian tenido ningún tipo de intimidad, cada vez que las cosas se caldeaban entre ellos siempre pasaba algo que los interrumpía, al principio pensó que era su mala suerte y que siempre ocurrían aberraciones en el momento menos oportuno pero hace algunas semanas descubrió que no era así, sino que era Mick ¡La estaba evitando! Siempre que iba a ocurrir algo paraba y se marchaba con alguna patética excusa y ya no lo podía soportar más.

La hechicera se había pasado los últimos días dándole vueltas al motivo oculto por el cual su novio se comportaba así pero no encontraba ningún motivo, salvo uno que esperaba que no fuera cierto, así que para confirmar o desmentir sus sospechas fue hasta la habitación de la única persona que podía hablar y decirle la verdad.

Al llegar a la habitación toco la puerta, ya que ahora las habitaciones solo podían ser abiertas por sus dueños o en caso de emergencia, además de estar insonorizadas, una mejora que todos agradecieron para poder tener su intimidad, Lucia tomo aire y cuando la puerta se abrió pudo ver el rostro sorprendido y confundido de Sara.

-¿Lucía? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la capitana ya que no se esperaba ver a su amiga allí.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí claro, entra.

Confusa Sara dejo pasar a Lucia y luego cerró la puerta mientras veía como la otra empezaba a dar vueltas, cosa que le hizo preocupar.

-¿Ocurre algo? Es muy tarde para que vengas a verme.

Lucia paro y respiro hondo antes de hablar- Sara tu… ¿eres mi amiga verdad? ¿Me quieres cierto?

Aquellas preguntas descolocaron a la capitana y por un momento pensó que la morena estaba teniendo otra de sus crisis.

-Por supuesto que te quiero cariño, eres una de mis mejores amigas y como una hermana para mí-la rubia se acerco a ella y le tomo de las manos.

-Entonces si te pregunto algo, por estúpido que parezca no te reirás de mi, ni me mentirías ¿Verdad? Me dirías la verdad.

Cada vez que la latina hablaba le resultaba todo más extraño pero prefirió ver donde llegaba todo aquello y e hizo que ambas se sentaran en su cama.

-Siempre te diré la verdad Lucía, pase lo que pase ahora dime ¿Qué ocurre?-Sara le miro directamente a los ojos mientras veía como la chica apretaba los labios y sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

-¿Crees que soy atractiva? ¿Qué soy…sexy?-pregunto la joven avergonzada por tener que decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sara mientras unas leves risas se escapan de sus labios, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba, aunque si era bastante absurda la pregunta.

-¡Me prometiste que no te reirías!

-Primero, nunca te prometí tal cosa y segundo ¿Cómo no me voy a reír? Jajajajaja ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-se burlo Sara sin entender, aunque ahora estaba más tranquila ya   
que pensaba que le había pasado algo grave a la más joven del equipo, sin embargo al ver como la otra se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado con tristeza, supo que aquello era importante para ella y podía imaginar porque.

\- ¿Mick ha hecho algo? -pregunto Sara más tranquila y con un tono de molestia en su voz, porque si ese gorila le dijo o le hizo algo a su hermanita, iba a matarle.

-Es más bien lo que no hace-respondió la otra mientras miraba a su capitana-han pasado cuatro meses y no….ya sabes…  
Sara se quedo callada mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar la información y cuando acabo sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron por la sorpresa.

-Oh dios, ¿habéis estado cuatro meses juntos y no habéis tenido nunca sexo?-pregunto Sara sin creérselo y cuando la otra asintió con la cabeza se sorprendió aún más, siempre pensó que Mick no era de los que esperaban y precisamente hizo que las habitaciones fueran insonorizadas y privadas cuando Lucía formo parte del equipo, para no tener que escuchar los gemidos y gritos de la pareja todas las noches, pero al parecer se equivocaba rotundamente.

-Has pensado que tal vez el problema lo tenga él y no tu.

-¡Sara!

-Que, Mick ya tiene una edad y tanto alcohol no es bueno para el cuerpo.

-Créeme a Mick no le pasa nada, en una ocasión lo pille masturbándose y está muy bien.

-Erg vale, vale tampoco hacía falta que dijeras esa información, ahora tendré pesadillas.

-Mira Sara, no te preguntaría esto si no fuera importante, e intentado de todo para que Mick y yo lleguemos hasta el final pero el siempre se detiene y eso me ha hecho pensar que tal vez yo…yo no le excitó, que no soy lo sufrientemente atractiva para él. Mick ha estado con muchas mujeres hermosas y tal vez alguien como yo no sea suficiente-Lucia bajo su mirando hasta sus manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos, odiaba sentirse así pero que otra cosa podía pensar si su novio no la tocaba.

Sara se quedo en silencio un momento antes de tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y hacer la que mirara.

-Lucia escúchame bien-empezó a decir-tú no estás mal ¿me oyes? Eres hermosa y eres muy sexy y esto te lo digo como persona que le gustan las mujeres, estas muy buena.

-¿De verdad?

-Pues claro, ¿estás de broma? La primera vez que apareciste con el traje que hicieron Felicity y tu primo me quede embobada, están tan adorable y provocativa que no pude evitar   
pensar que si no te quisiera como hermana, ya te hubiera provocado para probar lo que es estar con una mujer y ya ni hablemos cuando te vi en bikini.

Lucia rio ante aquellas palabras mientras se sonrojaba un poco, la verdad es que era bueno sentirse alagada y sabia que si Sara pensaba eso, Mick no estaba muy desencaminado.

-Gracias Sara, pero entonces no entiendo porque…

-Mick es idiota, todos lo sabemos así que puede ser por mil motivos por el cual se esté controlando tanto, porque créeme se está controlando.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? Porque te juro que estoy muy cansada de que se controle.

Sara la miro por uno momento antes de sonreír, una sonrisa que Lucia identificaba como que no era nada bueno.

-Cielo tu déjamelo a mí, te prometo que antes de que acabe la semana tendrás a Mick bajo tus pies-aseguro Sara y Lucia aunque acepto empezó a temer por la salud de su   
hombre.

Y desde ese entonces Sara intento de todo para ayudar a Lucia a provocar al más bruto de equipo, desde tirarle accidentalmente bebidas o comida a la joven mientras Mick pasaba por la cocina, hasta hacer que Mick fuera a los entrenamientos de lucia para que la viera toda acalorada y sudada e incluso hizo que se visitera con ropa más ajustada y corta. Pero para sorpresa de la rubia nada de eso funcionaba, Mick parecía siempre estar igual que siempre y nada le alteraba, la capitana se empezaba a plantear si era verdad y el hombre no tenia ningún interés sexual en su novia pero junto cuando parecía que no había ninguna solución el día llego con aquel sábado en la que todos estaban reunidos para hablar sobre una nueva aberración.

-Es una estúpida competición de baile-dijo Zari sin creerse que eso fuera importante.

\- Ella tiene razón ¿a quién le puede importante una tonta competición donde todos van vestidos de esa forma tan ridícula?-siguió Mick sentando en los escalones mientras bebía su cerveza.

Todo el equipo estaba reunido hablando sobre la nueva aberración que había dado en Francia de 1907 con la primera competición de baile de la historia.

-Le importa a mucha gente Mick, más de lo que piensas-dijo Lucia mientras entraba en la sala con un chupa chups rojo en la mano.

-Si no fuera por esa competición los bailes de salón y por ende el vals, la bachata o el tango no se hubiera hecho populares en todo el mundo y además muchos adolescentes y niños de barrios pobres pudieron salir de donde estaban y evitar caer en la droga o en la delincuencia gracias a asociaciones que fomentaba los bailes de salón-la joven dijo eso antes de volver a meterse el caramelo en la boca para seguir chupándolo y jugando con él, mientas pensaba en que estaba muy bueno para ser falso.

-Importante o no sigue siendo parte de la historia así que tenemos que ponernos en marcha, Lucía tu sabes de esto, quiero que nos ayudes a hacer un plan.

Así durante la siguiente hora todos se pusieron a trabajar en un plan, pero la nueva recluta del equipo no se sentía tranquila, sentía que alguien no paraba de observarla y eso la ponía nerviosa por lo que prefería enfocarse en su trabajo.

Por otro lado Mick no para de observar a su novia, ni si quiera estaba escuchando lo que decía aunque eso no era nada nuevo, pero lo importante era que no podía dejar de observar a la morena y ese maldito caramelo que tenía en su boca, veía como la joven lo sacaba y lo metida en su boca, podía ver con detalle como chupaba el dulce haciendo esos sonidos tan eróticos y su garganta tragaba el liquido que sacaba, su lengua, ya roja por el color del caramelo, jugaba con el chupa chups cuando lo había jurar en su boca y cada vez que ella hablaba lo sacaba sonando un “plop” que le parecía de los obsceno.

Mick respiro hondo mientras le daba otro trago a su cerveza para calmar su garganta reseca, acabándoselo de inmediato, dios ya tenía bastante con haber aguantado esa semana de infierno en donde parecía que el maldito universo se había propuesto en joderle la vida, poniéndolo en situaciones donde veía a su chica en momentos jodidamente eróticos que hacía que tuviera que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no follarla en ese mismo momento.

El ex-ladrón suspiro molesto, justo ahora que intentaba ser bueno y tener autocontrol, el universo le jodia de esa manera, no era nada justo, Mick se fijo en su chica quien estaba hablando alegremente con el hechicero borracho y el fideo, le gustaba verla así de feliz y alegre, como ella era y mientras la observaba su mente empezó a recordar como llego a todo aquello de abstenerse a tener sexo con ella.

Al principio no pensaba así, cuando empezó a salir con ella de manera “oficial” y ella se incorporo a las legendas de manera permanente para estar con él, Mick se sintió por primera vez en su vida el hombre más feliz del mundo y lo único que quería era estar con su novia a todas horas, pero por desgracia cada vez que iba al lio alguna aberración les interrumpía y tenían que dejarlo para cabreo de él. Entonces un día por fin pudieron estar solos y todo iba genial hasta que él como el bruto que era no se pudo controlar y la mordió en el cuello más fuerte de la cuenta haciéndola daño y hasta un poco de sangre, lo peor de todo es que en no se dio cuenta hasta que ella misma le pidió que parara y vio que la había hecho llorar, eso lo mato.

Mick podía ser un ladrón, hijo de puta y desalmado, eso era cierto pero cuando alguien era importante para él se procuraba de protegerlos (a su manera) y de no querer que sufriera, cuando Lucía demostró que su actitud alegre y despreocupada era en parte una fachada para proteger su débil corazón y que estaba rota por todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, se juro que si accedía a estar con alguien como él, que nunca le haría llorar o sufrir y no duro ni unos meses antes de incumplir su juramento. Por supuesto ella le había dicho que no pasaba nada y que sabía que había sido un accidente pero Mick no se quedo tranquilo, fue esa noche cuando se dio cuenta de que su mujer era un ángel bueno y puro y él un maldito demonio desgraciado que estaba a punto de manchar son su bestialidad.

Desde ese día se juro que no volvería a tocarla hasta que no controlara a su bestia interior para así tratarla como se merecía, Mick podía ser muchas cosas pero si había algo que tanto Snart como él tenían en común era que jamás harían daño a alguien si no fuera necesario y que nunca lastimarían ni a mujeres, ni a niños, esa eran sus dos reglas sagradas no escritas.

Mick se rio un poco al recordar a su ex-compañero, estaba seguro que se burlaría de él por ser débil y pensar en el bienestar de la chica, antes cuando se acostaba con cualquier mujer que encontraba en algún bar de mala muerte o con alguna puta, no le importaba para nada si lo estaba disfrutando o no, o si le hacía daño, él era así, un animal que buscaba su satisfacción pero con Lucía era diferente, él quería que disfrutara al máximo, hacerla tocar el cielo, ¡pero si hasta se había hecho pruebas para asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna enfermedad que le pudiera contagiar! Definitivamente esa mujer le había hecho cambiar por completo.

-“¿Qué cojones me has hecho?”-pensó mientras la seguía mirando hasta que la voz de su capitana le distrajo.

-Mick ¿Estas escuchando?-pregunto Sara molesta.

-No, y la verdad no me interesa-respondió mientras se levantaba para caminar a la mesa y ponerse al lado de su novia, quien ni si quiera le miro, molestándole.

-Pues deberías, vas a estar en la seguridad del concurso protegiendo a los bailarines.

-Oh genial, ahora tengo que hacer de niñera de unos niños pijos.

-Deja de quejarte, bien solo nos queda meter a una pareja en el concurso.

-Yo sé bailar-dijeron a la vez Lucía y Ray haciendo que todos les miraran.

-¿Sabes bailar? Quiero decir de Ray me lo esperaba pero no sabía que tú también-pregunto Constantine.

-Pues claro que se bailar, los bailes latinos me encantan, la salsa, el tanto-empezó a decir la chica mientras se apartaba de la mesa para hacer algunos pasos de esos bailes-y sobre todo la bachata-continuo mientras movía sus caderas lentamente y movía sus pies.

-¿Te gusta la Bachata? A mí me encanta-dijo Ray feliz de encontrar a alguien con su mismo gusto para el baile.

-¿En serio? Pues a que esperas, enséñame que es lo que sabes-dijo Lucía alegre mientras le daba su mano y cuando Ray la tomo para acercar su cuerpo al de ella con la otra metió el caramelo en su boca para que no le molestara.

-Gideón música por favor-pidió Ray y Gideón puso música para bailar

Ambos chicos empezaron a bailar moviéndose al ritmo de la música maravillando a todos sus compañeros con aquel baile y cabreando cada vez más a Mick, quien luchaba por no abalanzarse contra el científico, él estaba soportando un verdadero infierno y ahora veía a su mujer bailar de esa manera tan sensual con otro y encima restregándose contra él, Mick apretó fuertemente el borde de la mesa para controlar su ira pero fue en vano ya que cuando la música acabo y todos aplaudieron Ray abrazo a Lucía y esta se quito el dulce haciendo un “shuf” bastante obsceno para besar al chico en la mejilla, esto fue más de lo que el amante del fuego pudo soportar y acabo rompiendo su botella de cerveza con su mano, sobresaltando a los presentes, y se marcho de allí sin decir nada.


	3. Preocupaciones Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Escena de sexo muy explicita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon asi que sed comprensivos.

Los gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban por el silencio pasillo del los laboratorios y del taller donde prevenían estos reunidos se encontraban dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, uno encima del otro, encima de una manta. Cisco no recordaba como habian llegado allí, solo sabía que hubo un momento en el que Harry paro de “comerse” sus labios, cuando había temblado de frio al quedarse sin su camisa, para tomar una manta que allí había y ponerla en el suelo antes de ordenarle que se tumbara, cosa que hizo, el latino no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que aunque era una verdadera bestia pasional en la cama seguía siendo muy amoroso que se preocupaba por su bienestar.

-Aaaaa-grito de dolor Cisco al sentir que otra vez le mordían el cuello, para luego ver a un Harry sin sus gafas observándole molesto.

-No te distraigas-gruño el científico mientras pasaba sus frías manos por el torso del menor-te estoy castigando ¿recuerdas?

-No…entiendo…porque…me castigas….Aaaaa-dijo entre jadeos Cisco-no hice…na…nada malo.

Harry sonrió levemente antes de seguir besando el pecho de su amado levemente, deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones para lamerlo levemente y chuparlo provocando que el otro se estremeciera debajo de él.

-Me provocaste Cisco, ahora mereces un castigo-susurro antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón mientras que una de sus manos tiraba y retorcía levemente el que había lamido antes.

-No es…suficiente castigo…Aaaaa…aaa…estar casi desnudo….-Cisco no podía evitar gemir ante las atenciones del mayor, la verdad es que era muy sensible en esa parte de su cuerpo.

-Cállate-ordeno mientras seguía mordiendo el cuerpo del menor, mientras sus manos ahora se encargaban de acariciar sus piernas lentamente, Harry ahora se sentía con mucha más libertad ahora que había quitado toda la ropa de su niño, menos sus bóxers aunque esa prenda tampoco iba a durar mucho tiempo puesta, prefería seguir torturándolo un poco más por haberle hecho enfadar.

Harry miro al otro como se estaba retorciendo de placer en aquella cama improvisada por las atenciones que le daba en su pecho y se sintió muy orgulloso.

-“Esta así solo por mi culpa, solo por mi…seguro que ese bastardo no lo puso así nunca”-pensó Harry mientras se apartaba de Cisco para quitarse su ropa, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo enseguida y la ropa ya le estaba molestando.

Cuando se desprendió de toda su ropa fue hasta los labios de su novio y los beso como si fuera agua fresca y el no hubiera bebido en días, el beso fue correspondido mientras los brazos del latino abrazaban su espalda para acariciarla y arañarla con sus uñas, pegando sus cuerpos en el proceso sintiendo la piel del contrario.  
Harry jadeo levemente entre el beso cuando sintió como Cisco empezó a mover sus caderas haciendo que los miembros de ambos de frotaran en una fricción tanto placentera como dolorosa.

El beso se rompió con el latino lamiendo los labios del mayor mientras sonreía de manera coqueta que fue correspondida por otra sonrisa del científico.

-Hoy estas travieso, Ramón.

-He estado toda una semana de abstinencia, no me culpes si quiero saltarme estos juegos-dijo Cisco mientras acariciaba el pecho y los hombros del otro con sus dos manos.

-Yo también he estado aguantándome Cisco, no eres el único que tenía ganas-respondió Harry mientras apartaba con una de sus manos los cabellos de Cisco que se habian pegado a su frente, aprovechando para acariciar su pelo que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa?-preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por las dulces caricias que recibía.

Harry rió-tienes razón mi amor, pero…-Harry llevo su mano libre hasta el pene de Cisco que aun se escondía tras la tela y lo apretó provocando que el moreno arqueara la espalda mientras gemía del placer y la sorpresa para el deleite de Harry-esto aun sigue siendo un castigo-añadió antes de terminar de quitarle los bóxers al moreno para así poder masturbarle con mas libertar.

Cisco por su parte no para de gemir y cada vez mas alto ahora que sentía la mano de su amante masturbándole, dios si ante le estaba volviendo loco con sus caricias y besos, esto iba a otro nivel, además había estado una semana completa sin recibir ni una sola caricia por parte del científico y su cuerpo lo echaba muy en falta, haciendo que fuera más sensible a sus caricias.

Harry no estaba tampoco en mejor situación, el también había echado mucho de menos el cuerpo y la voz de Cisco, sobre todo cuando estaba gimiendo de placer como lo hacía en ese mismo momento, en otro momento le hubiera encantado jugar con Cisco y ver hasta dónde podía aguantar antes de que le empezara a suplicar, pero en esos momentos lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Dejando se masturbarle y recibiendo un quejido por parte del latino, Harry camino hacia los cajones de su mesa y de uno de ellos saco una botellita de lubricante y volvió donde Cisco mientras se lubricaba tres de sus dedos, observando como el otro le miraba con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, Cisco iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero en vez de eso salió un gemido de placer ya que Harry enterró dos de sus dedos dentro de él, moviéndolos dentro de él abriéndolos y cerrándolos.

-Aaaaa…Ha…Harry…nnn…aaa…

-Esta bastante dilatado Cisco-dijo Harry mientras metía el tercer dedo-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te has estado divirtiendo sin mi?-pregunto mientras sacaba y metía los tres dedos sin compasión.

-Y…yo…también tengo…aaa…necesidades….aunque mis dedos….no….Aaaaa…dios…hacían mucho…-los gemidos de Cisco resonaban por toda la sala sin vergüenza alguna intentando tomar aire por cada gemido, en ese entonces sintió como los tres dedos paraban de moverse para después salir y entrar con fuerza arrancando al latino un grito de placer al sentir como tocaban ese punto que le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Te lo dije antes Cisco, eres mío, solo yo puedo tocarte, ni si quiera tú puedes tocarte sin mi permiso ¿entendido?-susurro Harry en el oído del moreno mientras seguía sacando y metiendo sus dedos y tocando aquel punto una y otra vez.

Las uñas de Cisco se clavaron en la blanca piel de los brazos de Harry, mientras gemía de placer y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Dilo!

-¡Tuyo, solo soy tuyo! Dios, Harry por favor no puedo más.

Harry saco sus dedos de dentro Cisco y se quito la última prenda que le quedaba y que hacía tiempo la sentía molesta y estrecha, dejando libre su erecto pene. Al verlo Cisco se relamió sus resecos labios deseosos de que se la metiera de una vez pero como siempre Harry tenía otros planes.

-Pídemelo-ordeno Harry sorprendiendo al otro.

-¿Qué?

-Pídemelo, será el final de tu castigo o si no, no lo tendrás -volvió a decir Harry mientras se ponía de rodillas y empezaba a masturbarse delante del chico, era cierto que lo deseaba con locura pero su orgullo podía más y tenía que dejarle claro al chico que era suyo de una vez por todas.

Cisco por su parte, en otro momento se hubiera resistido pero tenía tantas ganas de que acabara con esa tortura que decidió tragarse su orgullo.

-Dios Harry por favor…por favor-empezó a suplicar y Harry se empezó a acercar a él.

-Por favor ¿Qué?

-Por favor, follame de una vez, necesito sentirte dentro de mí, quiero tu polla dentro ¿Vale? Así que por favor hazlo ya.

Harry sonrió ante la suplica y se acerco al oído del menor para lamerlo.

-Solo un detalle Cisco yo no voy a follarte-susurro haciendo que Cisco abriera los ojos sorprendida-voy a hacerte el amor-añadió dulcemente provocando un escalofrió en el cuerpo contrario, otra cosa que le gustaba era lo dulce que se ponía a veces y que le enamoraba más.

-Entonces, *mi amor, házmelo ya por qué no lo soporto aaaaaa -volvió a suplicar Cisco aunque no espero mucho ya que nada más acabar esa frase grito de placer al sentir como Harry entraba dentro de él de una sola vez, instintivamente rodeo sus brazos al cuerpo del científico abrazando su espalda, mientras sentía como era llenado por completo.

-Joder…estas tan apretado…que bien se siente-dijo entre jadeos el mayor antes de empezar a moverse lentamente para no hacerle daño pero Cisco empezó a mover sus caderas también al mismo ritmo.

-No te contengas…lo quiero todo-le susurro mientras gemía en el oído del mayor, esto fue más que suficiente para que el autocontrol de Harry se fuera a la mierda y le tomara de las caderas para empezar a arremeter contra él, de forma rápida y dura, mientras una de sus manos iba hasta el pene del moreno para masturbarle al ritmo de las embestidas.

-Aaaaa….aaa…Harry…más…no pares…-esto era lo único que Harry podía escuchar junto a los armoniosos gemidos que salían de la garganta de su propietario, que fueron aumentando de volumen cuando Harry encontró ese punto dulce y se dedico a tocar ese mismo lugar una y otra vez.

Esto fue demasiado para el más joven quien estaba ya llegando a su límite por tantos placeres que estaba sintiendo.

-Harry…no…no puedo…más…-

-Aún…no…Cisco-susurro el otro mientras apretaba la base de su pene para evitar que se corriera provocando que el otro gimiera de dolor, aunque ese gemido fue opacado por el resto que le siguieron después.

-Harry…..Harry….aaa…-Cisco gemía el nombre de su amante sin parar mientras arañaba su espalda cegado por el placer, no paso mucho antes de que Harry sintiera que ya iba a acabar y decidió seguir masturbando a su joven amante rápidamente, haciendo que los dos acabaran a la vez y gritando el nombre del contrario.

Silencio, eso era lo que había en aquel lugar mientras los dos amantes intentaban recuperar el aliento, ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron como dos enamorados que eran y se besaron dulcemente mientras Harry salía de dentro de Cisco y se tumbaba a su lado.

-Wow…eso ha sido…-Cisco sonrió mientras hablaba y se giraba para ver a su novio-tengo que molestarte más a menudo si consigo sesiones así-rió el moreno.

-Créeme ya me molestas en el trabajo todos los días.

-¡Eh!

Harry rio y se giro para mirarle y darle un dulce beso en los labios-siempre me provocas Cisco y suelo controlarme mucho pero te juro que a partir de ahora no lo hare, además aun tenemos que probar el resto de salas del laboratorio-susurro mientras sonreía provocando un escalofrió en el otro quien se maldecía por haberle dicho aquello.

Harry volvió a besarle y se levanto, viendo que ya eran las 6 de la mañana y que no faltaría mucho para que Caitlin llegara.

-Tenemos que marcharnos, pronto llegaran los demás-dijo mientras buscaba su ropa.

-Puedo abrir una brecha hasta casa y así…auch-Cisco se toco la cadera cuando se sentó y miro a Harry quien le sonreía divertido-no sabes cuánto te odio ahora mismo, Harry Wells.

-Lo que tu digas amor, vamos te ayudare a vestirte y nos iremos a casa, creo que hoy no iras a trabajar-el científico se vistió rápido para después tomar la ropa del menor para ayudarle.

-¿Te quedaras a cuidarme?-pregunto coqueto el moreno cuando se acercó a él provocando una sonrisa en el mayor.

-Quizás si me convences-susurro acercándose a los labios contrarios.

-Soy el gran Cisco Ramón, créeme que lo hare-respondió el latino besando lentamente los labios de su novio y Harry sabía perfectamente que acabaría accedió a quedarse allí y que ese día no solo no irían ninguno a trabajar, sino que también no saldrían de su habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> Estas historias cortas se desarrollan después de la historia principal que aun no escribo por que no se muy bien como desarrollarla pero no importa demasiado, asi que disfrutad.  
> Besos bye bye.


End file.
